


A fine, fine line.

by mymcnuggiez



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Songfic, Sonic AU, its old sonic, kinda inspired by stc sonic, sonic is a bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcnuggiez/pseuds/mymcnuggiez
Summary: Based on an au I have where Amy disbands Team Rose, joins G.U.N., and then joins Team Dark. I wanted to write some angst for it, like the day Amy decided to disband her team. It's all sparked by the realization that Sonic has no idea what he wants when it comes to a relationship between them, so she decides to start improving herself instead of continuing to chase Sonic.Based on the song 'There's a Fine, Fine Line' from Avenue Q.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A fine, fine line.

_❝There's a fine, fine line between a lover, and a friend.❞ ___

__"What do you mean, 'you forgot'? Sonic, I've been planning this for a month! I sent you daily updates!" Amy huffs, slapping her hand onto the table in front of her, the same table the blue hedgehog was resting his feet on. "'I forgot' means I forgot, Ames. 's not my fault I'm so busy saving the world that I can't keep up with hang-outs, y'know." Sonic is as chill as ever, hands behind his head acting as a cushion._ _

___❝There's a fine, fine line between reality, and pretend.❞ ____ _

____"A 'hang-out'? It was so clearly a date! I said the word 'date' more times then I can count! Were you just not paying attention to me?" Becoming fed up, Amy rounds the table, now standing in front of Sonic and crossing her arms. Sonic barely even spares her a glance, his eyes rolling. "T'be fair, I don't remember ever even agreeing to the date. You just decided that it was one."_ _ _ _

_____❝And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb. There's a fine, fine line between love.. and a waste of time.❞ ____ _ _ _

______"It was clearly romantically coded, Sonic! Visiting a garden, a long walk on the beach, going to Twinkle Park on couples day? Are you just so dense that you couldn't catch any of that??" Suddenly, her hands are thrown into the air in frustration, her eyes glaring down at the still calm hedgehog. Instead of giving any real reaction, Sonic stands, dusting invisible dirt off of his shoulders and rolling his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

_______❝There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie. And there's a fine, fine line between 'You're wonderful' and 'Goodbye.'❞ ____ _ _ _ _ _

________"Listen, Amy," Sonic stares down at the pink hedgehog in front of him, his expression bored and almost cold, "just because you tricked yourself into believing this is all some fairy tale doesn't mean you're gonna trick me into believing it, too. You're just a little girl who's disillusioned herself, and I don't have the time to slow down and keep savin' you. I've been nice, but it seems like that isn't gonna cut it. If I ever date anyone, it surely isn't gonna be a ditzy damsel in distress, 'kay?" Amy is stunned, eyes wide and filling with tears as she stares up at the person she had adored for many years now. ' _Little girl? _' ' _Ditzy? _' ' _Damsel in distress? _' Is that really how he saw her?_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________❝I guess if someone doesn't love you back, it isn't such a crime. There's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time... And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore! I don't think that you even know what you're looking for! For my own sanity, I've got to close the door, and walk away!❞ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With a groan, he runs a hand down his face, looking up to avoid her sad expression. He knew he should have just avoided all of this and let her down easy after their 'date'. "Listen, Amy-." Before he could get out an apology, he was cut off by Amy. "Get out." Now it was his turn to be stunned, looking down with a confused expression. "What-?" "I said, 'get out'. You've made yourself clear on how you feel, and now I'm going to make myself clear. I don't care what you think!" She did care. She cared so much. Is that how everyone saw her? Was that really who she had become? "I know for a fact that I'm not some 'little girl' or some 'ditzy damsel in distress'! And I plan on proving it, too!" She's masking her sadness and doubt with her anger, turning Sonic and pushing him out of her home, slamming the door in his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________❝Oh.. there's a fine, fine line between together, and not. And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted, and what you got!❞ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Amy leans against the door, slowly dragging down it as she takes deep breaths, holding back tears. She refused to cry over this. He didn't deserve her tears, not now, not ever. After a few minutes on the floor, Amy shakily stood, walking towards her table as she started on a game plan. She wasn't a damsel or a little girl, and she planned on proving it! As she paced her dining room floor, she spotted a letter on her table, amidst the pile of mail. A letter from G.U.N. recommending that she join their training program._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________❝You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime! There's a fine, fine line between love.. and a waste of time.❞ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She'd call them in the morning. Right now, she needed to pack. She'd be spending all of her time at G.U.N., training and becoming more than the little girl she was seen as, proving to everyone that she was nothing like a damsel in distress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
